Wanting To See
by ShaneHarper
Summary: Rory stayed up late trying to work past her writers block, but being so sleepy the next morning caused her to miss her mother dancing and kissing Luke. Lorelai took the first step and now Luke has to follow in her snowy footsteps.
1. Radio

**Default:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created.

The warm smell of coffee escaped through the door as Lorelai entered Luke's diner. She inhaled deeply and a shiver went down her spine as the cold air outside was replaced with the sweet scent of donuts and hot java. She walked left and joined her mother at the small, colorful table that usually occupied them.

"Hey," Lorelai said to her daughter as she sat down in her chair. Rory groaned and gulped her coffee. "Honey, how late were you up last night?" She asked kindly. She raised her hand to single to Luke that she needed coffee immediately. He noticed and shook his head, turning around to fill the pot.

"Real late," Rory grumbled taking another swig out of her mug. She sighed as the hot liquid flowed down the back of her throat, washing away the scratchiness that usually came with late nights and early mornings.

"Hey, I told you to procrastinate, but nope, you wouldn't even let me in the kitchen," Lorelai mocked as Luke placed a mug down in front of her. She smiled as he pulled out a napkin and placed it next to her hand. His fingers momentarily brushed hers but were gone within a second.

"Geez, what'd you do to her?" He asked while pouring the coffee into the mug. It swished around and hot smoke slowly floated up towards Lorelai's nose as she breathed it in slowly. "I was writing a paper and got writers block," Rory said pulling her head up off the table to show Luke her pained smile. He took a step back, afraid she was going to attack him.

Lorelai picked up the mug and took a refreshing sip from the rim and washed the coffee around her mouth with a large grin. "God I love coffee," She laughed. "No joke," Luke commented sarcastically, walking away to clear a table that the occupants had left insanely filthy.

He grumbled as he stacked up the syrupy plates and piled on the sticky silverware. He carefully balanced his way into the back room, reappearing with his hands empty seconds later.

"So you have writers block huh?" Lorelai started, watching Luke maneuver his way around the diner out of the corner of her eye. "How far have you gotten?" Rory reached into her purse and produced a crumpled piece of paper.

She unwrinkled it and passed it across the table. "It's horrible," She warned, calling to Luke for a refill. Lorelai grabbed the paper and looked at it. She tried to hold back a laugh, but a snort pushed past and caught Rory's attention. "It's not funny," She barked lightly.

"I know it's not funny, but you only wrote your name, the title of the assignment and the words 'destroy all teachers' on this paper," She said with a chuckle, handing back the beaten up sheet of paper. Rory accepted it and crushed it back in to a ball. She reached behind her to place it back in her purse, missed, and it silently fell to the floor unnoticed.

Luke arrived at the table and refilled Rory's cup as she greedily devoured it. "What can I get you two?" He asked after she had stopped slurping her coffee and sighed deeply, obviously content with herself.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes and Rory will have a small order of Valium with a side order of…" She trailed off waiting for her daughter to finish the unreasonable order. "Aspirin," Rory added, slowly massaging her temples. Luke sighed and put his order pad away.

"That'll be two blueberry pancakes, a water, and two aspirin," He said waiting to see if he had this correctly, but didn't wait for an answer before he walked off to tell Cesar the order.

Lorelai watched his walk back towards the stairs, probably going to retrieve the aspirin for Rory. She smiled to herself and looked out the window at the passing towns people.

Life in Stars Hollow had slowed due to the winter weather quickly approaching and everyone was bundled up to their heads in ski masks and fluffy jackets. It was an enjoyable sight to see for the two people who found joy in almost everything.

Luke approached the table, handed Rory her water and aspirin and then turned to walk away, but not before noticing Lorelai's dreamy expression as she stared out the window. "What are you looking at?" He asked, trying to see what was so amusing to her.

"The snow, the people and that purple elephant in the gazebo," She said smiling, repositioning her body to allow herself to stand up and walk past Luke. "Where are you going?" he asked, turning to watch what she was doing. "This place is too quiet," Lorelai hinted as she disappeared to where the back stairs were.

"What is she doing?" Luke asked loudly in Rory's direction. "Ahh, the sound. I don't know," She moaned tipping her glass up to empty out her mug before reaching over and grasping her mom's.

He quickly followed where she went and ended up in his apartment above the diner. Lorelai was in his closet, shuffling things around, obviously not finding what she was looking for. Luke walked over and stood quietly behind her, waiting for her to notice his presence. She turned around rather fast and bumped into Luke, making her fall off balance.

Luke caught her around the waist and repositioned her in front of him. "Jesus Lorelai, what are you doing in my closet?" he asked, obviously a little steamed. Flustered, Lorelai shook her head and laughed. "I was, uhh, looking for your radio. The last I saw of it was you put it in your closet," She said trying to get past him.

Luke matched her as she tried to jumped past him, but obviously couldn't. "What're you doing?" She asked smiling. "I don't want you in my apartment," He said stepping back to allow her to only walk in the direction of the door. "Okay, I'll leave," She pouted. Lorelai slowly started walking towards the door, but quickly jumped right and ran for the kitchen.

Luke couldn't get to her fast enough before she pulled open the counter door and found the radio. "Ha," She said, grabbing it and running out the door. Luke smirked, closed the cabinet door and slowly followed after her.

He got downstairs and noticed the soft music that was already playing. "That was quick," He commented as he went to grab the coffee pot to refill Lorelai's cup. "What about my cup?" Rory asked. "That was your fifth cup. Drink some juice," He said putting a glass or Orange Juice in front of her. She grumbled, but drank the cold beverage anyway.

"Who is this?" Luke asked walking back to the counter. "I'll Be by Edwin McCain," She answered, standing up next to him. She grabbed his coffee pot and placed it on the table. "What're you doing?" He asked for the second time that morning. "Dance with me," She said trying to grab his hands.

Luke pulled them away and glanced around the empty diner. It was ten o'clock in the morning, the time where people were at work or school and trying to work off breakfast. There were only four people in Luke's left who were active, Lorelai and Luke.

"No, I don't dance," He said taking a step back. "Please, I really love this song," She begged, stepping in the spot he had just occupied. "No," he said again, not moving as she took another step towards him. She reached down and grabbed his hands again, this time Luke didn't pull them away. With out talking, the two of them started dancing softly to the sway of the music.

They're fingers were locked and so were they're eyes. Lorelai seemed to soften in his arms as the rocked left and right, not making much noise except for the shuffling of shoes and beating of their hearts. Luke listened to the lyrics in his head, wondering why Lorelai liked this song the way she did.

_My love is alive and not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together _

Dress it up with the trappings of love 

Together they swayed, and Luke became aware of Lorelai softly singing along with the song, making more beautiful than it already was. He sighed, embarrassed for dancing, but inside he smiled for being able to hold her close to him and no one to witness it. Rory, although aware of the song and the dancing, did not move her head from the position between her arms on the table.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll Be love suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life 

The song was slowly getting softer as the ending came ad Lorelai pulled her head back and stared into Luke's gaze. Their eyes burned into each other's souls. Luke wasn't aware of Lorelai slightly growing closer to his face until her lips had been pressed against his.

It was a quick kiss, but filled with years of meaning. Lorelai pulled back, red from her sudden display of affection for Luke. He was frozen and his arms loosened around her waist as Lorelai took a step back, wondering if it wasn't the right time to lay it all on him. "Lorelai?" His pronunciation of her name was soft and suggested that he wasn't upset.

"I just, wanted to see, what it was like," She whispered with a smile. Obviously embarrassed beyond anything else, Lorelai quickly pulled out a twenty and collected Rory, who was drifting off to sleep with every passing second. She stumbled her way out of the diner and turned towards home.

While passing by the window she turned and smiled at him again, this time Luke smiled back. He collected their mugs, forgetting about their order of pancakes that he never delivered. He cursed to himself as he put the mugs in the back and placed the pancakes in a baggie, hoping to give them to her when he 'dropped' by later.

T.B.C (to be continued)


	2. Twisted

**Last Chapter:** He cursed to himself as he put the mugs in the back and placed the pancakes in a baggie, hoping to give them to her when he 'dropped' by later.

**Default:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created.

With their elbows locked together, Rory and Lorelai walked together as they headed towards home. The snow was softly descending upon them and the tapping of shoes echoed on the frozen pavement.

"Why are we going home?" Rory asked, slightly tripping in her sluggish state. Lorelai gripped her daughter's elbow tighter and tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't make it seem like a big thing.

"It has to do with Luke, doesn't it?" She asked again. Although she was tired beyond belief, Rory was still on the ball. "I'll tell you later when you're more awake," Lorelai said, happy that she thought of something.

They stepped off the curb and Rory stumbled harder than before. "Ouch," She said, bending down to rub her ankle. "Oh honey, you are never staying up that late again," Lorelai said sweetly, helping her daughter to stand again.

As Rory slowly limped, with the help of her mom, Lorelai heard Rory's name being called behind them. She stopped and glanced back, smiling happily at this change of events. Rory turned around too and immediately perked up a smidge. "Dean," She called joyfully.

"Is something wrong with Rory?" Dean asked as he caught up with two of his favorite girls. Rory leaped away from her mother and latched on to her boyfriend. He pulled her to him and immediately felt better knowing she was in his arms.

Lorelai watched for only a second at the tender scene in front of her, with a hint of jealousy, before answering the question that Rory obviously wasn't going to anytime soon. "Rory was up really late last night Dean, and right now she just tripped and twisted her ankle," She said filling him in.

"Well, I don't have anything going on right now if you need my help?" He asked, knowing that they would say yes anyway. He swooped Rory up off her feet and followed behind Lorelai to their house.

They talked for most of the way there, before Rory's cell phone went off. She awkwardly moved around in Dean's arms to reach into her back pocket. She flipped open her phone and winced at the immense yelling on the other end.

"Rory!" A voice yelled.

"Hello Paris," Rory greeted painfully.

"Where are you?" She asked furiously.

"I'm at home, why?" Rory answered her, "Hey, how did you get this number?" She added as an after thought.

"I asked around. You were supposed to met Madeline, Louis and Me (I'm not sure how to spell their names) for a discussion group on our project," She said sounding angrier by the second.

"That's tomorrow," Rory reminded her.

"Yes, and the pre-group gathering is today," Paris informed her. Rory winced by the loudness of her voice and pulled the cell phone away from her a bit.

"You're insane. Today is Saturday, and I'm staying home. I'll come over tomorrow," Rory said with edge. Paris was silent for a minute, but it quickly went away. "Rory, you're going to fail and Harvard doesn't - -" She was silenced when Rory flipped her phone shut and turned it off.

She sighed and leaned her head against Dean's chest. "Paris just won't give up will she?" He asked gently. "Not until Germany is hers," Lorelai said with a smile.

"She wanted to have a 'pre-group' meeting today," Rory informed them with a grimace. "She is insane," Lorelai agreed. Dean stayed quiet and shifted Rory around in his arms.

"Next time there's a project with you and Paris you make all these stupid group meeting first and then see how she likes it," Lorelai said happy with her idea. Rory laughed before joining her mother in their plot to bring down Paris. "Yeah, I'll wake her up at 4 in the morning if I have to," She greedily added to the plan.

"Wow, I learn everyday not to cross you two," Dead laughed. Rory smirked at him and Lorelai laughed maliciously.

They arrived at their house and Dean walked in the door after Lorelai, gently placing Rory down on the couch. He left momentarily and went into her room. Lorelai walked out of the kitchen holding an ice pack and a bag of chips.

"I guess while your paralyzed we should watch those movies I rented," She suggested walking over to the television to grab a pile of videos. Dean reappeared from her room holding three books. He sat down next to Rory and one by one handed her the books.

"You said you were in the middle of reading this one," He said handing her the red one. "This is the one you told me was your favorite and were considering to read again," Dean handed her the blue one with the gold lettering. He grabbed the last book that was green with scratched sides. "I really liked this one so I thought you might want to read it again."

Rory smiled and accepted the books, kissing Dean softly, as her mother pretended not to look. He stood up and kissed her cheek before wishing Rory good health and wishing Lorelai a nice day.

He walked out the front door, bumping into someone as he walked out. "Sorry," He said politely, continuing to walk away. Lorelai curiously walked over to the door to see whom he had bumped into. Rory strained her neck, but failed as to see who was at the door.

"Luke," Lorelai said shocked. He took a gentle step inside and held out the pancakes and a c.d. "You left before eating your these and you also left that song in my stereo," He gestured to the table, where he was hoping to place the items. Lorelai nodded and pulled off a stack of mail to make room.

They stood there, awkwardly trying to avoid each other's eyes as the sound of television channels constantly changing was heard in the background. "Mom, who is it" Rory asked from the other room. "It's Luke," Lorelai called back. "He came to give us our pancakes."

"I also came to ask you something," Luke said stepping close to Lorelai. She stood there, frozen.


	3. I Try

**Last Chapter:** "I also came to ask you something," Luke said stepping close to Lorelai. She stood there, frozen.

**Default: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created. Song: "I Try" by Macy Grey.

They stood there with the door open, blowing soft gusts around their feet, and the television on behind them sounding through out the house.

"You needed to ask me something?" Lorelai repeated, realizing how close they were and stepped back. Luke walked further inside and closed the door behind him. The television still sounded in the background, making the moment a little more awkward.

Rory changed the channel and a Macy Grey song came on, already half way over. Lorelai turned her head slightly to pick up the lyrics and she noticed Luke listening too.

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_And I may seem all right and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

They both eyed each other suspiciously, searching the other's faces for a sign. Lorelai noticed that the left corner of Luke's lips twitched slightly, and Luke caught that Lorelai's right pinkie was slowly wiggling to and fro.

_Just a front, hey_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_

"Well," Luke coughed. Lorelai rocked nervously on the balls of her feet, and nodded her head.  
"You wanted to ask me something?" She asked again, watching his lip twitch. "Yeah, well, it was nothing," Luke admitted sadly. He placed his right foot behind him, making a move to leave, but paused.

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

The words echoed in both their minds and slowly Luke pulled his right leg back and placed it in front of him, imitating Lorelai. She reached out and put her hands on his upper arms. He cautiously touched his fingers to her waist as they stopped with less than a foot between them.

_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession_

_Boy, I need your touch_

Your love kisses and such 

Lorelai glanced down at her feet briefly before nervously looking up into Luke's eyes. They bore into her and she felt her breath being pulled out of her lungs. Luke noticed that Lorelai was becoming breathless and he loosened his arms around her waist.

She noticed the extra slack and stepped closer into his embrace. Luke felt her hot breath on his neck and cleared his throat nervously. He cast his glance to the ceiling and closed his eyes briefly before looking back at her face.

Lorelai stood there, in Luke's arms, watching him squirm softly in their closeness. She smirked to herself as he tried to continue to stand. Luke turned his head slightly and pushed down onto her lips.

They just pressed against each other, savoring in the sweet moment, having their breaths sucked out of their lungs. Lorelai got up on to her tiptoes, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, making Luke uncomfortable.

A creak broke them apart and they looked at the entrance behind them. Rory was trying to shuffle her way towards the kitchen quietly. She smiled shyly and hopped off with a nervous laugh.

Lorelai started giggling, laying her head upon Luke's chest. He froze, not knowing what to do next. "Well," He coughed.

Lorelai pulled back with a smile and happily bounced near the hall, grabbing the pancakes on her way. "Hungry?" She playfully asked, waiting for his answer.

Luke shifted awkwardly near the door and shook his head. "I should really be getting back," he responded. Lorelai paused and nodded. "Yeah," she agreed.

Luke turned around and opened the door and paused. He half expected to hear Macy Grey telling him not to leave again, but there wasn't any singing. Continuing, Luke closed the door behind him with one last glance at Lorelai.

With a sigh, Lorelai headed towards the kitchen, meeting Rory at the fridge. Rory smirked at her mom as she reached in and grabbed the syrup. "Mommy and Lukey, sitting in a tree," Rory taunted. Lorelai groaned.

"I thought you were injured?" She said, placing the pancakes in the microwave. Rory shook her head. "It's not that bad." "How bad you want it?" Lorelai asked, holding the spatula above her head menacingly.

Rory laughed and took two paper plates out of a cupboard. Lorelai turned around and took the sizzling pancakes out and placed them on the plated. Together, they sat at the table silently.

Lorelai poured the syrup onto her pancakes, followed by Rory. They stared at each other for a while before breaking the silence.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" Rory asked bluntly. Lorelai scoffed and stuffed her mouth with pancake. She mumbled silently, something like "mmff a mhhfffmm."

"What was that?" Rory asked, leaning forward on the table. Lorelai choked down her food and took a deep breath. "Are you trying to kill me?" She said loudly.

Rory shrugged. "If not me then Luke," She mocked sitting back in her seat. Lorelai glared at her. "I just don't know what I'm going to do okay," She shared openly.

Rory smiled and reached for the syrup. Lorelai snatched it from the table and guzzled the rest onto her plate, drowning the pancake. "Ha," She laughed. Rory grimaced at the sight of her mother's plate and started to eat her pancake again.

For "CantGetEnoughofLuke" who's review was touching and inspired me to write another chapter!


End file.
